A heart of titanium
by RainbowCookieCrumble
Summary: One body is falling to the ground just as another one is turning into that of a killer. In just a second the great guild of Fairy tail lost two of it's children. One to the dark country of death, and one to the evil inside one's heart, the murder side
1. Chapter 1

"No!"

The screams roamed through the snowy landscape. White, small creatures hiding underneath the snow for the winter woke up and got their wings out. They slammed them through the air and disappeared up towards the sky leaving us in stone cold darkness. I couldn't think, my brain was pounding against the inside of my head. My heart felt like it had stopped, and my lungs were about to collapse. I gasped for air, it felt like sandpaper against my throat. I couldn't understand it. It just didn't make sense for me.

"No!"

One's more a scream came from the creature besides me. He fell to his knees, palms clutched and with a terrified look all over his face. He was shacking, harder and faster than I'd ever seen before. I started backing away from what was in front of me. I felt sick; vomit was building up inside my throat. The screams started repeating inside my head, and the last two screams. Natsu screaming "no" in panic. His voice was frightened.

Dragon screams were roaming through the forest. Every animal was fleeting the forest. I had been scared to if it hadn't been for the fact that I knew the reason why he was screaming, and I understood him really well. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, as a comforting gesture, but he slidered away from my touch.

"Wake up!" he yelled, shooting forwards. He grabbed the person laying in front of us, holding the body against his chest. "Wake up!" he yelled, as you would yell to a child who's pretending to be asleep so they wouldn't have to go to school.

"Please," he whispered, tears breaking out of his eyes. Slowly he dragged strings of hair away from the persons face, revealing the broken skin.

"I need you…" he pressed out. I was at the break of crying myself, but I didn't have the energy. My body was tired enough from before, but the shock had just drawn every last bit of energy away. Natsu's words clinged to my mind. We both needed her. Everyone needed her. And I had honestly believed that she was one of those immortal people, people that just could never die. But I was wrong. In front of me was a corpse. The corpse of the most beautiful person I would ever lay my eyes upon. She was dead. My dear Titania was dead!


	2. Chapter 2

One month earlier

"Cheers for the new S-class mage!"

She was so beautiful; scarlet hair flowing down her shoulders and a bright, shiny armor covering her body. I couldn't help but to admire her. I had done that all my life. Even though we used to fight I'd always loved her, and I just know that she's been loving me for this whole time to, I just don't know what way she loved me…

Erza Scarlet, fairy tail's own queen fairy took Natsu under her arm and ruffled his hair lightly. He laughed and tried to slider away from her.

"Don't do that!" he laughed. "Rather fight me!"

Erza smirked and turned around as though she didn't hear him. She smiled up at me and I sent her a beer. Natsu slammed the beer right out of her hands. I jumped back to avoid getting beer all over my dress. The whole guild got quiet.

Lots of people could challenge Erza, that wasn't really a big deal, all though nobody in the guild had ever beaten her before. Well, except me, but that was years ago, and she had beaten me just as many times to. But to smack something right out of her hands were just asking for trouble.

Erza turned slowly around, her metal covered feet made hollow noises against the floor as she put them down. There was no sound. You could easily hear a needle dropping or a bug catching its breath.

"Erza, relax, I'll get you a new one," I said, grabbing her shoulder. She turned to me, her face darkened underneath the fringe. Then I got eye contact with her. She was smirking at me.

"Don't worry," she comforted me, then she span around, laughing at Natsu.

"You really wanna fight me, don't you?!" she yelled, jumping up at the nearest table.

"There's the Erza I know!" he laughed, running towards her. "Now fight me with all you got!"

Flames started appearing around his clenched fists, he ran towards her, using them as a method to run even faster. Erza just stood there frozen, she didn't move. It wasn't like her. Before she would just beat the crap out of him and then sit back with a piece of my strawberry cake, but now she didn't even move. As Natsu's fist was about to smash her face she bent down to the side. It happened so fast, and before I'd even manage to catch my breath she got him hanging from the fence of the second floor.

"Here, you've finally gotten access to the second floor!" she smirked, leaning backwards against the bar and smiling at me.

"Go on a quest with me then! Join me in my first S-class quest!"

"Are you sure you can do it?" she winked at him.

"'Course I am!" he smiled, dragging himself upwards so that his scarf got loose. He ran down the stairs up to Erza.

Erza turned to me and smiled.

"What about you Mira, are you up for it? You've been gone from missions for so long, I think it will do you good." She was smiling so sweet I just couldn't refuse. I nodded at her and she whined in happiness. If only I'd known..


	3. Chapter 3

I looked down at my old battle gear. It was too small, it had to be. I hadn't used them for ages. I tried putting it on but the shorts wouldn't go over my bum and I couldn't even get the top over my shoulders. I had to sew new ones. I got out my needle and thread and started working on the fabric. Outside the window Lisanna were talking with Erza about something, I couldn't quite understand what it was, but it looked like she was getting comfort from Erza. Suddenly her eyes met mine and her face lid up. She hugged Erza and ran up to me while waving good bye at our Titania.

Lisanna opened the door ecstatic and smiled at me.

"Miranee! Did you hear the wonderful news?" she asked, bumping down on the middle of my bed, looking up at me with those innocent eyes.

"About Natsu making it to the S-class mages? Yes, I heard, it was quite the celebration." I smiled. "But I didn't see you there; I thought you would be celebrating with us?"

"Well I… I just didn't feel very well.." Lisanna looked down in my sheets and played with it between her fingers.

I reached out for her and stroked her over her short, white hair. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know that?" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly. She lid up a little and smiled back at me.

"You know, you always make me feel so much better Miranee," her voice was so sweet. I'd missed it so much when she was gone. And the nickname she had for me, Miranee. No one else called me that, I didn't want them to either. It was her name for me, not anyone else's, just my little sister.

"But have you heard the other news?" I asked her as I laid my fabric underneath the foot of the sewing machine and started sewing.

"The other news?" Lisanna asked puzzled. "No, I don't think I have.. Are they too about Natsu?"

"Well, a little. Me, him and Erza are going on a quest together, it will be his first time on a S-class quest so we're going as a support, and besides, it will be my first time going a quest since…" my tongue curled up in my mouth and I couldn't press out a single more word. I hadn't thought about what I was saying, and now it was stinging in my chest.

To my surprise Lisanna were smiling at me. "Hey, it's okay. I know what time you ment and it's okay. I'm just glad I'm back with you and Elfniichan."

I smiled back at her. Her words were so comforting to me. It made me feel absolutely sure that I was ready to go on a quest ones again.

"But your old battle clothes, I doubt they fit you know, and you can't travel in those clothes." She looked down at the old clothes I had just casually tossed on the floor when I found out they didn't fit me.

"I know, I'm making new ones," I smiled, and I could feel the butterflies inside my body waking up and dancing inside my throat.

"Let me see!" Lisanna demanded exited. I smiled at her and cut the thread of the last bit of fabric in front of me. I got up on my feet and started taking of my old dress. In front of me laid a bunch of burgundy and black clothes. It was a short, dark dress followed by black, long heels. And a corset inspired jacket with a hood. Lisanna came up behind me and put my hair in a ponytail.

"You look wonderful Miranee!"


End file.
